deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 2: Severed
Dead Space 2: Severed is a two-chapter downloadable content pack for ''Dead Space 2''. The game takes place on the Sprawl and follows the story of Gabe Weller and Lexine Murdoch. The DLC was released on March 1 in the U.S. and March 2 in Europe on Xbox Live and the PlayStation Network for 560 Microsoft points and $6.99/€6.99 respectively. Plot Set three years after the events of Dead Space: Extraction, Gabe Weller now works for the Sprawl Security. During a patrol in the Titan Mines, the Necromorph outbreak was unleashed. Gabe then has to fight his way through the Sprawl, find Lexine and escape from the infested station. Gabe Weller's story runs parallel to Isaac Clarke's experiences in the main Dead Space 2 campaign and this can be seen throughout Severed as Gabe stumbles upon the remains of Isaac's various battles. After Gabe's first encounter with the Necromorph outbreak in the Titan Mines and the death of the majority of his patrol squad, Gabe is able to contact Lexine to warn her of the outbreak. After his emergency warning is transferred, Gabe makes his way through the mines, passing through many areas that will be visited by Isaac Clarke. During this, he receives a transmission from Director Tiedemann ordering all surviving security teams to scrub the facility and eliminate all key subjects. Once Gabe finally arrives at the Titan Mines exit, he is fired upon by his superior officer, Victor Bartlett, who is in a gunship. After launching explosive canisters at the gunship, Gabe is able to force Victor to retreat. Gabe then demands an answer for his commander's seemingly random act of violence leading to the revelation that Gabe's wife Lexine is on the list of key subjects to terminate because of her involvement in the oracle program which has something to do with Lexine's recent pregnancy. With renewed vigor, Gabe flies to the hospital in a gunship to try to get to Lexine before his superior officer can reach her. Gabe is finally able to make it through the Hospital to the Psych Ward only to find Victor being disabled by two strange men claiming to have orders to capture Lexine for further study. Gabe chases after the two strange men to a docked ship, where Lexine escapes into the ship while her two kidnappers are transformed into Necromorphs which he quickly dispatches. Gabe and Lexine attempt to make their escape but they find the airlock is locked and only accessible from a hackable console near the ship. As Gabe attempts to hack the airlock, Victor ambushes him with a live grenade. After a quick struggling , the grenade explodes, killing Victor and leaving Gabe severely injured. During his final moments, he shoots the four airlock fuses, allowing Lexine and their unborn child to escape. Left behind on the station, Gabe, after saying " Bye Lex, I love you.", succumbs to his wounds. An epilogue reveals Gabe's body has been taken for study while Lexine's whereabouts are unknown. Characters *Gabe Weller *Lexine Murdoch *Colin Price *Victor Bartlett *Hans Tiedemann (Mentioned Only) *Isaac Clarke (Cameo) *Nolan Stross (Cameo) *Two unknown Oracles(?). Gameplay Dead Space 2: Severed is similar to the gameplay of Dead Space 2, however lasting for only two chapters. The game featured most of the Necromorphs from Dead Space 2, with the return of the Twitchers and the addition of a new type of Twitcher, featured at the end of the expansion. Severed's later campaign setting takes place in the same locations as Dead Space 2's Titan Medical Center, though well after Isaac had fled the Medical Wing. The track Isaac had previously used can be seen from Gabe's perspective, though there are no items and nothing of importance happens. Trivia *The 'cover' pays homage to the Dead Space 2 cover art, with Gabe instead of Isaac. *Many of the areas of the Titan Mines Gabe travels through are redesigned sections of the multiplayer 'Titan Mines' map. *In a similar relationship between Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction, many of the actions Gabe takes in the mine, Isaac has to reverse and, vice versa, Isaac's actions in the hospital affect Gabe. *The Oracles who capture Lexine must have had Stasis Modules, otherwise they would not have been transformed into Twitchers. *There is no mention of the third survivor, Nathan McNeill, who along with Lexine and Gabe escaped Aegis 7 and the USG Ishimura, this means his fate is unknown. Gallery Dead Space 2: Severed TrailerrWhpVoIR5cw File:Severed01.jpg|Gabe firing his Pulse Rifle at a Twitcher File:Severed02.jpg|Gabe in his RIG File:Severed03.jpg|Gabe wearing the Patrol RIG with his helmet down File:Severed04.jpg|Gabe fighting the Pack Dead-Space-2-Severed-Gameplay-Videos.jpg|Gabe trying to get the Pack off of him Category:Games Category:Dead Space 2